The Wizard's Scaly Assistant
by mellra
Summary: Harry Potter always wanted a friend. He just never figured it'd come in the form of a dragon whose egg he hatched. Then again, when dealing with accidental magic, strange things are bound to happen! Challenge Story.
**AN:** So here is a new challenge for you all! Recently, I decided to give My Little Pony a try (don't judge) and I actually found it quite enjoyable! Then I read this one Harry Potter crossover with MLP by Harry Leferts called The Wizard and the Lonely Princess (which you should totally check out when you have the time), and it inspired me to come up with this idea. You see, Spike is actually one of my favorite MLP characters thanks to both his comic relief tendencies and how he always pulls through in the end. And I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Spike made his way to the Harry Potter world in the care of our favorite wizard? Of course, there would have to be a good reason for it when I thought, well, Twilight was able to hatch Spike in what was the unicorn equivalent of accidental magic, so maybe Harry could do the same with a dragon's egg. This Spike will actually be born in the Harry Potter world, so no other mention of Equestria unless it is to mention how several of the HP cast seems very similar to the MLP cast. Also, since Harry is hatching Spike (whose egg he found on accident in a park) with his magic, it causes an interesting effect on making Spike the first sentient dragon in history.

Now this won't just be the Harry Potter story with Spike thrown into the mix, his addition has to cause actual changes. For example, I was thinking the Dursleys would kick him out of the house after such a huge outburst of magic and the fact that Harry is wanting to keep Spike, so Dumbledore would arrange for Harry to become a ward of Hogwarts. This of course allows Harry to learn about magic earlier and become more familiar with the wizarding world. Not to mention meeting several characters early like Bill, Charley, and Tonks. Spike will act as Harry's assistant like he did for Twilight and the two will be best friends. Now a few rules to whoever adopts this: NO bashing (unless it is for ACTUAL villains), NO harems (I ship either Ginny or Luna), and NO unrealistic over powered magic. There is more, but it can be discussed with whomever decides to adopt it. I plan on working on my other stories, but while I'm trying to write the plot out for them I figured I'd give you all this little treat. So please READ, REVIEW, and ADOPT!

 **The Wizard's Scaly Assistant**

Accidental magic is a curious thing. It enables witches and wizards to perform spells that they would normally be incapable of without rigorous study, and even allows Muggle born and raised children to perform feats without even realizing that magic exists. It is actually the duty of several Ministry of Magic's offices to try and figure out the workings of accidental magic. This study has led to the actual creation of several spells and a better understanding of using magic wandlessly, but even then all the experts say that the true potential of accidental magic is limitless. This is where our story begins, when a boy by the name of Harry Potter does something with accidental magic previously thought impossible.

It was a beautiful summer's day near Private Drive, but a four year old Harry Potter is less than thrilled by it as he sits on a park swing several blocks from his aunt and uncle's home. Earlier that day, his aunt and uncle had woken him up at the crack of dawn to clean the house from top to bottom due to his uncle having a major potential client over that evening to discuss a business deal with him. After working himself to near exhaustion, his relatives had kicked him out of the house and told him to stay out of the house until after the clients left. This lead to now, with Harry watching the sun begin to set and his empty stomach growling due to not having a single bite of food the entire day. He could only sigh as he had long accepted this as is lot in life. No matter what he did, his relatives always treated him like he was some sort of disgusting fungus they had to live with and always made sure to know that he wasn't wanted nor welcome there.

At times, Harry wished to simply run away, but he knew that at only four years old he wouldn't make it out in the wide world. So the boy, who had to mature faster than any child his age should, took the mental abuse (and physical in his cousin Dudley's case) and hoped beyond hope that someday he would find someone who would accept him for who he was, freakishness and all. Little did Harry realize that his wish was going to be answered in the most peculiar of ways, and he'd find some _thing_ that would be the friend he always wanted. As fate would have it, earlier that day the park was visited by several strange individuals, carrying the most interesting of cargo.

For starters, the men weren't walking beside the park or driving by it, but rather flying over it. And not in plane or helicopter that most would expect, but on broomsticks. These men were wizards for the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures along with the Department of Magical Transportation. As for why these government workers were flying over a Muggle area shortly before the crack of dawn with several concealment spells placed on them was because they were transporting delicate and dangerous cargo that is unsafe to transport with any other magical method. This particular cargo, was dragon eggs. They were being moved from their nest that was found in the wild to a dragon colony in Romania for their protection. Normally this is a fairly standard procedure, one that had been done dozens of times by these highly trained professionals. However, this trip there was one error that got overlooked either due to arrogance or laziness; one of the eggs wasn't strapped down as securely as the rest.

Thanks to the lack of light so early in the morning, none of the group noticed when the poorly secured egg began to slip, then fall to the earth below. One would think this would result in a splattered egg, yet this egg was able to slow its descent by landing in the cushioning embrace of a leafy branch. Because of this and a dragon egg's natural tough exterior, the egg harmlessly rolled down the tree branch until it plopped into a bush below it where it would stay for the rest of the day.

Back with Harry, the young boy got up from the swing with a stretch and looked back towards the way to Private Drive. Maybe he should check back soon to see if Uncle Vernon's client had left yet. Heck, maybe if he was lucky he could grab some leftovers before his aunt put them away without anyone noticing. However, before Harry could leave to enact his plan, a glint of light caught his attention. Looking around, the glasses wearing child noticed that the glinting was caused by the sun reflecting off some oval object hidden in the bushes. While his aunt and uncle had discouraged Harry from asking questions around them, this didn't change the fact that he was still a four year old boy who had a child's curiosity. Going over to the bush, Harry pulled back the branches to get a better look at the object and lightly gasped at what he saw.

There, lying among the leaves, was a large purple object nearly the size of his head! The thing was a light purple color but had darker purple spots across its smooth surface. At first, Harry thought it was a rock but when he looked closer at it, he realized it could be only on object.

"It's an egg!" Harry whispered in amazement as he ran a hand over the egg's surprisingly warm surface.

While his experience with eggs was normally limited to chicken eggs and the occasional robin's egg he'd see in nests, there was no mistaking the familiar oval shape and smooth surface. Granted, this was easily the biggest egg he'd ever laid eyes on. Hesitantly, Harry picked the egg up as gently as he could, remembering how easy the eggs used to make breakfast would break, and was surprised at how light it felt. As Harry knelt there holding the egg, a part of him couldn't help but realize on how _right_ this felt. It was like he was meant to find this egg here! Most of Harry's life he tried doing it safely to avoid his relatives' anger, but this time he felt like doing something reckless: he was going to raise this egg and the baby inside it! A part of Harry said that this was a bad idea. Anything that made Harry remotely happy, his relatives made sure to take away, and he could think of no way to raise an egg nor the creature inside the egg once it hatched without the Dursleys finding out. Plus he had no idea on the first thing on raising an egg or an animal.

Still, a different, stronger part of his mind told him that this was the right thing to do. After all, this egg looked abandoned and Harry knew from firsthand experience how being left behind by your family hurt. So, taking the egg the Potter carefully hid it underneath his oversized hand me down shirt and made his way back to Number Four.

It had been two months since Harry had found the egg, and he was quite honestly surprised on how easy it had been to hide its existence from the Dursleys. By the time Harry had returned home, his relatives had already gone to bed, not caring that he had yet to return, and the glasses wearing four year old was able to crawl in through the basement window, taking extra care when taking the egg in with him. Remembering a show he saw Dudley watching while peeking through his cupboard, Harry recalled that eggs required warmth to hatch. Spying the Dursley's furnace, Harry took advantage of his small frame and easily went behind the appliance. Taking off his too big shirt, Harry made a makeshift nest at the warmest point near the furnace and headed upstairs to go to bed.

It was fortunate that his aunt and uncle normally don't go down to the basement, preferring to send Harry down if they needed something. And even if they did go down, they were less likely to look behind the furnace which, while big enough to fit a large egg and a small boy, was way too small for a full sized adult. At least once a day, Harry made sure to sneak down and see how his egg was doing and see if it hatched yet or not, not to mention make sure it stays warm. The day after he found the egg, Harry had went to the local library and was able to find some kids books on raising eggs that were simple and easy to follow. While he couldn't check out the books, Harry made sure to take some notes from them and look over them later, the information helping him immensely. Now though, Harry was starting to get worried. The book stated that most eggs took only a month to hatch, and now it was closer to three since he found the egg.

This leads to now, late at night in the basement of Number Four with Harry clutching the purple egg close to his chest after picking the lock on his cupboard. Harry gently rocked back and forth as one would a baby while whispering to it, "Please hatch little egg. I want to know what's inside you and…I really want to be your friend." The young boy finished as a few tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

As mentioned before; accidental magic has unlimited potential and can be quite unpredictable. Most of the time it is just small things that usually occur due to a burst of the user's emotions. For young Harry Potter, however, he has had over three years of emotions backed up thanks to his relative's less than ideal treatment of him. And with his desire for companionship from whatever being lied within the egg, the floodgates burst and the magic streamed forth. A light blue aura surrounded the boy and egg which steadily grew in intensity. After a few seconds, the light became blinding and shot up in a pillar of pure magic with young Harry as its center.

Miles away in a magical school called Hogwarts, an elderly man named Albus Dumbledore gave a start as several of the silver instruments that decorated his office started to go off with alarming potency. Without hesitation, the headmaster of the wizarding school leapt from his seat and went over to the rooms other occupant; a beautiful red and gold phoenix named Fawkes and held out his arm. The fire bird flew over and landed on the offered arm before both man and phoenix vanished in a burst of flames.

"POTTER!" the voice of Vernon Dursley bellowed as he, his wife, and his son woke up to the blinding light seemingly coming from the basement. Trudging his bulky body down the basement stairs, the man openly gaped in shock at the light pillar surrounding his nephew. The boy himself was floating in the center of the light with his eyes aglow and a large oval object clutched tightly in his arms. While having no idea what was going on, the Dursley patriarch immediately assumed it was the fault of his 'freakish' nephew. "BOY! I DEMAND YOU STOP THIS FREAKISHNESS AT ONCE!" he roared before reaching out to grab the boy.

This turned out to be a poor decision as Vernon jerked back like he was electrocuted, his hair and mustache sticking out. Worriedly, both Petunia and Dudley ran over and checked to see if the man was alright. Getting up into a sitting positon, Vernon groaned. "What should we do Vernon?" Petunia asked worriedly as Dudley tried to, unsuccessfully, hide behind his much skinnier mother.

"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do in this situation, Petunia," an unfamiliar voice said from the basement's stairway. Looking over, the Dursleys saw Dumbledore walk into the room, his twinkling eyes staring at the floating Harry in concentration.

Dumbledore ignored the Dursleys as Vernon demanded to know who he was and that he leave at once while Petunia was screaming at him for leaving the 'freak' at their doorstep. Pulling out his wand, Dumbledore strode towards the magical column while casting a protective barrier around himself. Stepping into the column, Dumbledore walked forward with a purpose, his barrier protecting him from the magic surrounding him. Standing next to the four year old, the headmaster gently laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. The physical contact was enough to startle Harry out of his unresponsive state, and the magic pillar receded until it left just the old man and the boy standing in the middle of the basement. The moment the magic disappeared, however, the purple egg in Harry's arms started to crack. All present looked on in amazement as the egg suddenly hatched, revealing a purple and emerald green lizard like creature.

The being almost looked like a dinosaur with purple scales and a green underbelly. The creature also had a row of dark green spikes that lined his back and ended on the top of his head in a pattern that almost looked like hair. On both sides of its face were lighter green frills, and its eyes were open to show they were also an emerald green color with a slit black pupil. The beings body was bipedal in shape with five clawed fingers and toes, and to top it all off it had a thick lizard's tail with a spade tip. Dumbledore was able to realize what the being was; a dragon. That said, even with all his intelligence and knowledge, the old wizard had no idea what species of dragon it was. He decided to dwell on this later, as there were more pressing concerns at the moment.

Turning his attention to the dark haird boy, he asked in a concerned voice, "Are you all right, Harry?"

Nodding slowly, Harry barely acknowledged the old man he had never met before and focused instead on the newborn dragon in his arms who yawned cutely before grabbing his tail and sucking on the spade end like a baby would a pacifier. Smiling lightly, Harry said in a voice barely above a whisper but Albus heard anyway, "Hi there, Spike."

A part of Dumbledore knew, even as members of the Ministry started arriving to find the source of the large burst of accidental magic and run damage control, that the events of today would forever change the wizarding world. If only he knew how right he was…


End file.
